Edward Claus
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: One Shoot de Navidad. Bella odia recibir regalos y Edward hara lo necesario para darselos.


**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD CLAUS**

Edward Pov.

La Navidad estaba cerca, a la vuelta de la esquina. Nunca había celebrado la Navidad con el debido "espíritu de la navidad" a decir verdad siempre había sido el personaje que está ahí para no desilusionar a la familia.

Aun no creo haberme ganado el título de Ebenezer Scrooge de la novela de Charles Dickens pero al igual que el comparto una indiferencia por esta época del año.

Este año creo que será diferente, pensé mientras veía a mi hermana y a mi madre decorar la casa, ya que este año tengo algo que celebrar, tengo a Bella, el amor de mi vida, no, de mi existencia. Estoy seguro de que las cosas serán fantásticas esta navidad. Y espero que Bella no tenga ningún problema en que le regale algo porque ¿quien le va a reclamar algo al espíritu de la navidad? le puedo dar todos los regalos que quiera y ella no se podrá quejar, eso espero.

Ahora que lo pienso debo comprarle algún regalo.

—Debo de salir de compras— Pensé en voz alta y fue un grave error por supuesto que Alice escucho la palabra "compras" y ya estaba impaciente por irnos, en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la sala de la mano de Jasper

—¿Ya sabes que te va a regresar todos los regalos verdad?— Preguntó Emmett en son de burla

—Lo sé, pero aun así espero que no lo haga— Respondí.

—Lo hará— Respondieron los tres al unísono

—¿Te das cuenta de que te va a regresar todos los regalos al día siguiente, verdad?— Volvió a burlarse Emmett.

—Es cierto —Admiti— no entiendo su problema con los regalos. Pues aunque conocía muy bien a Bella como para saber que no aceptaría los regalos no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber por qué.

—Debería de dar una manera de darle los obsequios y que no los pueda regresar— Comentó Jasper

—¿Siempre ha sido así?— Preguntó Emmett en un tono serio muy extraño en el.

—Eso creo— Respondí sin prestar mucha atención a sus pensamientos

—¿Aun cuando tenía, no sé, unos cuatro años?— Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

—Eso creo ¿Por qué?— Pregunte con curiosidad.

—Solo me preguntaba que hacía con los regalos que le traía Santa Claus ¿acaso los enviaba al Polo Norte?— Preguntó Emmett en los intervalos de sus carcajadas.

—¡Oh! gran idea Jasper— dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría— Disculpa, aun no la tienes, no la diré para no robarte el crédito—Añadió y se quedo callada pensando en cuanto le gustaba su nuevo suéter para ocultar sus pensamientos de mi.

—Debe haber alguna manera— Dijo Emmett para sí mismo

—No hay alguna manera de que yo haga eso— Respondí ante el comentario mental de Jasper

_—¿Por qué no? Emmett tiene razón—_ Se defendió

—¿Qué idea?—preguntó el aludido

_—Si no le dices tú le diré yo y si no lo quieres hacer él sí me ayudara—_ pensó Alice

—Jasper pensó que Edward debe de hacer como Santa Claus y dejar los regalos por la noche— Dijo Alice

—Pero no lo hare— Dije secamente ignorando todos los comentarios mentales

—Si tu no lo haces yo si lo hare— Amenazó Emmett.

—No lo harás, no puedes entrar a una casa así, es... Un delito— Dije sin tener una mejor idea.

—Tu entras todas las noches, Edward— Respondió Jasper

—Pero es diferente, no, no lo haré— Repetí.

—No lo puedes evitar ya lo he visto y está cada vez más definido— Añadió Alice dejándome sin salida

—Está bien— Me rendí.

— Ya lo tengo todo, no te preocupes por nada lo único que debes hacer es abrirnos la ventana para poder dejar los presentes y que Charlie no se dé cuenta— Dijo Alice.

—Lo haremos en cuanto ella se haya quedado dormida— Afirmó Jasper intentando darme ánimo.

—Sera fantástico— Canturreaba Alice dando pequeños saltitos

La víspera de Navidad llegó y Bella y su padre fueron a nuestra casa a celebrarla, claro que tuvimos que fingir que comíamos pero no me importo mucho ya que por Bella comería cualquier asquerosa comida humana.

Casi a las 23:00 hrs Bella y Charlie se retiraron y antes de que llegaran a su casa yo ya estaba en su habitación. Una hora más tarde Bella se durmió en mis brazos y asegurándome de que estaba profundamente dormida me levante con cuidado y abrí la ventana.

Alice entro primero y me puso un gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza.

No tardaron mucho en dejar todos los presentes en la pequeña habitación azul de Bella y a decir verdad fueron más presentes de los que esperaba cada uno puso tres o cuatro inclusive Rose participo en esto. Salieron uno por uno y me desearon feliz navidad.

Alice acomodó el gorro que había puesto en mi cabeza antes de salir.

—Jojojo— Reí sarcásticamente

—Hasta mañana "Edward Claus"— Dijo Emmett al salir

Por la madrugada salí antes de que Charlie se levantara y antes de que Bella despertara. Me fui directo a casa a esperar la furia del gatito que se cree tigre, Bella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuche la camioneta de Bella llegar

—¿Como estuvo tu navidad, amor?— Pregunte en el tono más inocente que pude fingir

—Ya lo sabes— Respondió entre dientes.

—¿Ya sé qué?— Pregunte

—Recibí un montón de regalos esta mañana y tenían una nota "De: Santa Claus"— Dijo un poco molesta

—¿Santa Claus te visito?— Pregunto Emmett emocionado— Tengo años intentando atraparlo pero siempre logra escapar.

—¿Y sabes la última vez que me fije Santa Claus venia del Polo Norte y no de Alaska?— Dijo Bella sarcásticamente

—No te preocupes Bella, un regalo no le hace daño a nadie— Dije reconfortándola.

—Es cierto — Admitió y luego agrego con una sonrisa— Además me gusta más este Claus que el anterior.

—¿Este Santa Claus?— Pregunte.

—No, no Santa Claus, Edward Claus— Respondió Bella.

Por ahora le había ganado en la batalla de los regalos pero estaba seguro que intentaría devolverlos al día siguiente.

* * *

**N/F: Espero que te haya gustado esta historia que escribí para desearte a ti y a todos los fans de Crepúsculo una muy muy feliz navidad y por supuesto que agradecería mucho que me dejaras un review.**

**Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto, espero verte en otra de mis historias.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Tu amiga: Sweet Bloody Dreams**


End file.
